A Story of Heartbreak
by LadyAlece
Summary: Alice is the new girl again. She meets someone and falls in love, only to get heartbroken. I suck at summaries, but I swear the story's good. Based on true events  aka my life . *Rating T now, may change in future*  FEMSLASH!
1. Prologue

A Story of Heartbreak:

PREFACE

Alice was no stranger to new schools. St. Thomas Middle School was her ninth. She had just moved in with her grandmother and her cousin Rosalie. Alice stuck out a little from her family. Most of them like to think of themselves as decent well-put together people, but Alice was a rebellious teen. She'd recently cut her hair and dyed it black with red streaks through it. Moving in with her grandmother and Rosalie was a hard decision. She didn't really like either of them. Her gram showed great preference to Rosalie who was little miss perfect. Alice was forced to share a room with Rosalie, a fact that she quite despised. It also meant another new school. God, she was sick of those.

A/N: I decided to write this. I've been toying with the idea for sometime now. This story will be based _entirely _off of my life, though the names will be changed (for obvious reasons). And to those of you reading my other stories, I _will_ update, I've just been having some writer's block that I'm hoping will be ccured by writing this. Expect another chapter out either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow. Also, I will need a beta, if anyone's interested.


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

Alice got up and got ready for school, the familiar butterflies in her stomach, as they always were on her first day at a new school. She never knew what to expect, but having Rosalie going to school with her, really didn't improve her outlook that morning. She carefully straightened her hair, spiking out the back, and applied a coat of light powdered make-up making her skin tone a few shades lighter, then applying a little eyeliner to both eyes, and a bit of mascara. Finally, deciding she didn't look too bad –though, still no where near pretty- she declared herself ready. She brushed off her shirt, which was black, as usual, and smoother a few wrinkles out of her skinny jeans. Quickly she slipped on her old hightops, pausing briefly to note that they had a few holes in them and the rubber soles were starting to detach. She just hoped she'd have the money to buy a new pair before they completely fell apart. Sadly, she realized you could see her socks through the holes in places. Realizing there was nothing she could do, she sighed and stood up. She heard the sound of Rosalie in the bathroom applying the finishing touches to her make-up, which she wore way too much of. The only slightly good thing was that, being a year older, she wouldn't have any classes with Rosalie, except maybe P.E.

"Come on or we're going to be late," her gram's annoyingly koud voice called from the room they called the pool room, because it was where the pool table was. Alice grabbed her binders she'd prepared the night before, and hugged them to her nervously. Rosalie walked out of the bathroom with her too thick make-up, and too-perfect hair, wearing clothes that were so bright Alice found them revolting and slightly nauseating. Without further ado the three women walked outside and to Rosalie and Alice's gram's convertible. After a slight disagreement about who would sit in from and who would sit in back, they were all settled in and took off, beginning the ten minute journey. Gram turned on the radio and tuned it to the local pop station. She liked to try to be cool. Rosalie and Gram sang along to the music while it blared too-loud in Alice's ears, grating on her nerves. She liked something with more depth and raw emotion to it than the songs that came on. Most were about having sex. Alice shuddered at the thought of te crude music. She was more of a Green Day, Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine type of person.

The ride lasted too long for Alice's taste, but they finally made it to school, and Alice was slightly surprised to find herself eager to get out of the car. Mainly to get away from the too-popular upbeat music. It was giving her a headache. But as she set sight upon the school, her heart rate picked up, her stomach flipped, and her palms grew sweaty. Suddenly she found herelf wanting to crawl back into the car, annoying music or not. She mentally shook herself and finally resolved herself to entering the builing with her gram and cousin. Almost as soon as they were inside, Rosalie flitted off to go find some of her friends. Alice sat there battling her nerves as her gram filled out the paperwork. She was lost in her thoughts when she distantly heard the sounf of a bell ringing.

'Great,' she thought. 'I get to come in late and have even more unwanted attention on me.' After almost another hour, her gram was done with the paperwork and got to leave. A student who worked in the office was told to show her around and show her where her classes were. She lucked out on the locker situation and got the very first one on the eighth grade hall. She entered her first period class (Science) about a minute before the bell rang. She would've gotten lost going to her next class if it hadn't been the next door on the left after you leave the Science classroom. She walked into the class and was quickly seated in the last seat on the first row, a little separated from her classmates. She breathed a small sigh of relief at that. It put off the awkward small talk that always came with being the new girl. Alice was extremely shy around people she didn't know, and always fearful, a little on edge, constantly on the look out for any situation that could end up with her getting hurt, physically, or emotionally. She had sworn to herself she wouldn't make any friends there, because she always had to leave them, and it hurt. She never wanted to have to do that again, so her plan for the day was to separate herself from people as much as possible. The class she was in was World History. She easily let herself blank out and did the worksheet half-mindedly. After what seemed like forever, because she was beginning to get sleepy, class was dismissed to break. She followed the flow of the crowd and found herself in a courtyard. Her eyes flicked around it and quickly spotted an empty bench in a darkened corner. She decided to go sit over there, and hopefully she wouldn't be bothered.

After fifteen minutes, the bell rang signaling the end of break and the beginning of third period. She stepped inside the school and it took her a minute to remember how to get to her next class (art). After a few moments confusion, she found it, and made her way inside. The tables were the big working kind.. she looked around and spotted an empty one, and made to sit there.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you," a voice shocked her as she grasped the chair to pull it out. She turned around to find a girl with long-ish way, light brown hair, light colored glasses, and a faceful of freckles. She looked rather childish with all of that paired with her small stature.

"Why not?" Alice asked curiously studying the girl's face and trying not to realize that that was the first time she'd spoke to another student all day.

"That's the prep table," she replied simply.

"Oh," was the only reply Alice could think of and tried to ignore the now awkward silence as she looked around for a different desk to sit at.

"You could sit here, you know," the girl said politely, pointing to an empty chair at the table she was sitting at.

"Okay, sure," Alice said and sat down, trying to relax.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked in a slightly over excited way, bouncing slightly in her seat. Alice could tell she was a very hyper type of person.

"Alice. Alice Smith," Alice replied with a slight smile.

"I'm Jessica. Jessica Martin," the girl, Jessica, replied with a more eager version of Alice's smile. The rest of the period flew by with them chatting to each other and doing little of their work. The bell rang again, signaling fourth period, which was lunch period. Different classes went at different times, and Alice was not yet sure if when her group, P.E., would be going, so she just went to the gym. It was practically deserted. Alice stood there unsure of what to do. There was only one girl in there and se was shoving a purse into a small space in the folded-up bleachers. Alice was too shy to ask for help, so she just stood there and twisted her foot, grinding her worn out shoe into the floor. After a moment, the other girl looked up, about to walk out a side door. Noticing Alice standing there for the first time, she looked at her for a moment before clearing her voice and saying, "I can show you to the cafeteria, if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Thanks," Alice replied to the girl who looked as if she didn't really like her appearance. She had on little make-up too big shirt, and loosr jeans, with her dark brown hair straightened and hanging to the middle of her back. Instantly, Alice was slightly intrigued by the girl, but chose to follow her to the cafeteria in silence. Once inside, they parted ways, with nothing more than a muttered thanks fron Alice.

A/N: I'm too tired to write any more. Sorry if it seems a little off, I'm trying to write this from memory. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, or not so please review with our opinion! And the story will get more interesting as it prgresses. I would simply skip there, but it leaves out the informative and fairly interesting beginning. Sorry it's slow, that's just how my life was.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Kate

Alice quickly went through the lunch line, not really paying much attention to what she was grabbing as she had no intention to eat any of it. Just the thought of cafeteria food made her nauseas. After having passed through the lunch line, she paused and scanned the room for a place to sit. She spotted an empty table and went to sit at the end of it. She saw Rosalie a few tables away. Rose waved to her and motioned for her to come sit with her friends, but Alice saw the slightly disgusted looks on the faces of her friends, and knew she wouldn't be accepted there, so she just ducked her head and poked at the food on her tray with her fork. With a lack of nothing better to do, she looked up and looked around the room. She was looking for that girl that had helped show her the lunch room. Oddly, she couldn't find her, so se gave up and went back to quietly staring at the table.

Eventually she saw a large group of girls stand up and walk over to the wall and line up. Taking this as a cue that the girls' P.E. class was leaving lunch, she got up and joined them, though she lagged behind the rest. She looked at the ground most of the way in, but when she looked up, she saw the back of the girl who'd guided her. Even though she didn't want to make friends, Alice was very interested in this girl and wanted to talk to her, learn about her. Shaking her head at that, she entered and quickly sat down at the back of the first line, and leaned against the bleachers. Rosalie was waving at her to join her again, but she ignored her and looked away. Alice could her someone around her arguing with her to come invite her cousin to sit, but Rose was fighting back and saying she'd tried. There was a soft thump, and Alice looked up, surprised and slightly interested, to see Rose pulling herself up from the ground. It looked almost as if she'd been lightly shoved in Alice's direction. Rose scowled and walked over to where Alice was sitting.

"You want to come sit with us?" Rosalie asked, trying to smile at her, and gesturing back towards the group of people she was sitting with.

Not eager to sit with Rose's friends who were highly likely to be similar to Rose in their behavior and attire, which is pretty much opposite of Alice, she replied "No, but thanks." Rosalie accepted this answer and pranced back over to her friends and sat down. When she looked around the spacious room, Alice spotted the mysterious girl who'd helped her, sitting in the last row, by herself. If Alice wasn't so shy she would've went up and talked to the girl, but she didn't have the nerve. She at least wanted to know her name so she could stop thinking of her as 'that one girl.'

"Alright class, go dress out," ordered a blond woman who must be the coach. Alice got to her feet and walked over to the coach.

"Uhmm, excuse me, ma'am. I'm new here, and today is my first day, so I really don't have anything to dress out in," Alice managed to say without stuttering, her eyes on the ground, unable to look up at the woman.

"Didn't the office give you a P.E. uniform?" she asked.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Well they should've. I guess for today just play in your clothes," she said, waving her hand dismissively. Alice walked off and went to stand at the back of the line that the other girls were already forming. The line slowly made its way out to a football field. Alice followed slowly, at the back of the line. Once out there, it came to her attention that it must be a free day because there were boxes of sports supplies and everyone was spreading out into their own groups with what appeared to be their cliques. Alice was left standing on her own, looking awkwardly around her at the groups of girls, happily chatting away with their friends. She saw the girl who helped her, and flashed her a small smile, but she wasn't sure the girl had seen her. Rose and a slightly short brunette girl walked up to Alice. The brunette's hair was long and slightly wavy, and she was wearing a mini skirt, but she somehow managed to make it look punk-ish and maybe a little skater. Alice immediately thought she could get along with the girl and wondered what she was doing hanging around with someone like Rose. The girl looked slightly familiar and Alice assumed she'd probably seen her in an earlier class.

"Hey, Alice, this is Kate. She's in the same grade as you and I think you might be able to be friends with her," Rose introduced, motioning towards the brunette next to her, who was, in all honesty, quite pretty, but, in Alice's opinion. She had nothing on the shy and quiet girl she'd met earlier.

"Hi, Kate. I'm Alice, obviously," Alice said, a little dumbly. For as many times as she'd changed schools, you'd think she'd be better at meeting people by now, but she wasn't. Kate laughed, and stepped a little closer to Alice, effectively blocking out Rose. If Rosalie was offended by it, she didn't let it show, just walked away. The rest of the period flew by quickly, with Alice and Kate talking about random things, and in Kate's case, their past. Alice refused to breach that subject though. Her past was filled with problems, and pain. She wasn't ready to share that yet.

When the coach blew her whistle, signaling it was time to go inside, Alice and Kate walked side-by-side, but Alice kept sneaking furtive glances towards the girl. Kate tried to get Alice to come in the locker room, but Alice refused, thinking of what Rose ay have said already. Rosalie could have already told several of her friends about Alice being gay and she didn't want to cause problems on her first day, so she just waited for Kate in the little hallway outside of the locker rooms. Once Kate came out, they discussed their schedules until the bell rang, signaling it was time to go. They discovered they had four out of their six classes together. They walked together to their next class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Alice. She met up with Rose outside, in front of the school while they waited for their grandmother to come pick them up.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been having more drama problems. I know, I know, that's not a good excuse. Also I'm sorry it's so short. This all happened last year so I'm trying to remember it. I'm thinking about skipping forward about two months to get to the good parts. Please review and let know what you think. So far I haven't got much feedback, so I'm unsure of whether to continue this story or not. And I understand because it hasn't gotten to the good stuff yet, but I still need to know if anyone's even reading this. And I have no Beta so I apologize for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 3: Lunchtime Meeting

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. Reviews are my inspiration to keep writing, and I love every one of them. I'd also like to do a little review response for SaneTwin1-2: you are correct, there's no happy ending. Thank you for wishing there was, I wish there was. Maybe, there can be one, one day, but for now, no. Now, on with the story.

The next month passed by quickly for Alice. She and Kate grew close, almost inseparable. They spent every moment possible together, with Alice going to Kate's house every weekend, and them always eating lunch together. Kate became the best friend Alice had always wished for, but never dared to have. All the while, Alice watched the girl who'd helped her on her first day. Alice was very intrigued by her, but she never had the confidence to go up to the girl.

One day, in mid September, Alice walked into her first period class, expecting to see Kate sitting in her seat, next to Alice's, but found it empty. At first, Alice assumed that Kate was just late, but as the minutes ticked by, and Kate still didn't show up, Alice realized Kate wasn't coming. Alice had to try very hard to keep herself calm. It was stupid to panic over something so small, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. Sure, she had other friends, but Kate was her rock. Kate was what centered Alice. She didn't know where to sit in lunch without Kate, didn't really know who to talk to in her classes. She'd been content with letting Kate become the main focus of her life, unwilling to get close to too many people in case she did have to move again, but she realized then how stupid that was. Alice's morning classes seemed to stretch on forever, without Kate there with her, but eventually, she found herself in lunch.

Alice nervously went to stand in line for food she wasn't going to eat. She got her tray and filled it up, without really looking at what she was putting on it, because she was too busy scanning the lunch room for a place to sit. Finally, she spotted a girl she kind of knew. She was one of Rose's friends, but she didn't sit with Rose and acted more like Alice.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Alice mumbled quietly, her eyes on the table, indicating the seat in front of the girl.

"Sure. You're Rose's cousin Alice, right?" the girl asked as Alice sat down with her tray, which she promptly nudged away from her, an indicator that she wasn't planning to eat.

"Yeah. And I know you're her friend, I just can't remember your name. I'm sorry, I'm not good with names," Alice replied shyly, embarrassed that that she couldn't remember the girl's name.

"It's okay. My name's Shelby," the girl, Shelby, answered with a smile. Alice felt a wave of relief that the girl didn't get mad that she didn't remember her name. Alice couldn't help that she couldn't remember names well, but after eight other schools, she found it was difficult t keep all the names from getting mixed up.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that," Alice replied. A moment after she said this, she saw someone sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye. She glanced beside her and almost gasped. The girl who'd helped her on her first day was sitting beside her.

The girl must have seen her look because she turned slightly, and said, "Hi." Alice smiled, ecstatic that she had an opportunity to talk to the girl.

"Hey. I'm Alice," Alice greeted the girl brightly.

"That's a nice name," the girl smiled at Alice, and Alice felt her heart speed up a little. There was just something so beautiful about this girl. "I'm Bella."

"Thanks. I like your name, it's very pretty," Alice said, wanting to add 'just like you,' but she thought it wasn't a good idea to flirt with a girl she'd just yet. She didn't want to scare her off.

The rest of lunch passed quickly, with Shelby, Alice, and Bella talking and joking happily. When they stood up to walk back to P.E., Alice looped her arm through Bella's, a slight tingle going up her spine as she did so. Stacy looked at her questioningly, and Alice said, "I'm a very physical person. If it bothers you I can stop, it's just a habit of mine to want to be touching my friends in some way."

"No, it's okay. It just surprised me is all. And, wow, you consider me your friend already?" Bella asked as they followed the rest of the girls back to the gym.

"Yes. I don't normally take to people so well, but something about you just makes me feel safe, and happy," Alice answered honestly, hoping that Bella didn't think she was weird.

"That's how I feel about you," Bella said happily, plopping down in her usual spot. Alice sat down next to her, close enough to make their legs touch. The rest of the class was spent with Alice and Bella walking along together and talking. They talked about everything. Alice found Bella so entrancing that she didn't look away fro her for the rest of class. When the bell rang, they walked down the hall together, until they had to go separate ways. Alice surprised Bella by pulling her into a tight hug. Alice might've held on a little too long, but Bella either didn't notice or didn't care.

Alice went through her next two classes feeling like she was floating on a cloud. She was so happy to finally have gotten to talk to the girl, who she then knew was named Bella. The leftover high from talking to Bella even managed to help Alice be able to endure all the yelling at her house without wanting to curl into a little ball and hide under the covers. When Alice climbed into bed that night, the last thing to cross her mind was simply Bella. She drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face.

A/N: I know my updates have been rather irregular, but I' trying my best to update as often as possible. I've been sick the past few days, and missed some school so that's been helpful for writing. Also, I just got duped today, again, so I will have a lot more free time. I love reviews, they are y inspiration(: Please, review and tell me what you think of it so far!


End file.
